Mejor no probar cosas raras
by darkneko66
Summary: Octus Lance y Ilana van a una fiesta "alocada" podran aguantar las bebidas alcoholicas? o simplemente se entregaran cometiendo un gran error, si quieren lo continuo!


He aquí otro one shot! Vamos gente pongan reviews! Háganlo por los animales ( ¿?)

**Mejor no probar cosas raras**

Ilana estaba en el sillón haciendo sus deberes con Lance

Ilana: bien que resultado te salio?

Lance: emmm 56 b raíz de 3

Ilana: mmm mal

Lance: mal? Que hice ahora de mal?

Ilana: haber déjame mirar – se acerca a Lance

Ilana: mmm aquí , b se queda al cuadrado porque se divide con 2 , entiendes?

Lance: si, bien ya me canse de esto – se tira para atrás , entra Octus

Octus: Hola chicos

Ilana: Hola Octus

Octus: oigan quiere ir a una fiesta "alocada" como dijo kimmi

Ilana: "alocada"?

Lance: no me gusta como suena eso

Octus: kimmi dijo que podían venir y que seria muy divertido

Ilana: deberíamos ir para probar algo nuevo, que dices Lance

Lance: no lo se….

Ilana: vamos! Va a ser divertido y podremos sociabilizar

Lance: bien iremos , pero algo se ve mal y nos largamos ok?

Ilana: ssiii! Hoy abra fiestaa! . Ilana se levanta feliz de su asiento

Esa misma noche a las 10

Lance estaba sentado en el sofá esperando a Ilana , Octus oyó el timbre y fue a abrir

Kimmi: hola! Ya están listos?

Octus: eso creo déjame revisar , Lance! Ilana! Ya están listos?

Lance: ya casi! Si ALGUIEN ¡ se apura mas saldremos enseguida!

Ilana: ya voy ya voy!- se baja vestida con un pantalón blanco unos zapatitos blancos una camisilla celeste y un saquiro rosa

Lance: ya era hora, tardas mucho

Ilana: una dama siempre tarda Lance – le sonríe

Octus: bien , vamos! – se suben al auto, estuvieron un rato en el auto viajando

Lance: dios, donde es ese lugar?

Ilana: no es donde fue la fiesta de scary mary verdad?

Kimmi: no , es en un bar que fue abandonado hace mucho lo encontramos y arreglamos y ahora es nuestro siempre hacemos fiestas ahí , y son las mejores fiestas

Lance: como sea

Octus: oh , aquí es – estaciona en un estacionamiento viejo , habían muchos autos estacionados y se oía una música muy fuerte , habían chicos afuera gritando y divirtiéndose

Kimmi: que esperamos? Vamos Niuton! – se baja del auto y agarra de la mano a Octus

Lance: Octus! A dónde vas?

Octus: con kimmi! Solo avísame cualquier cosa Lance!

Kimmi: diviértanse! Y no exageren con ya saben que!

Ilana: que cosa? – mira a Lance que le hace un gesto de nose

Se acercan a la entrada , de pronto sale un chico corriendo se va detrás de unas plantas

Chico: Buuaaaa!- vomita

Lance: Ilana no me gusta este lugar- Ilana miraba con cara de asco al chico

Ilana: tal vez tengas razón

Lance: deberíamos irnos a casa – un sujeto aparece y toma a Lance del brazo y los estira hacia el

Tim: Lance! Amigo! Que haces aquí? Vamos a adentro! – estira a Lance para adentro Ilana los sigue , pero al entrar Lance se separa de Ilana por la cantidad de gente

Ilana: Lance! Dónde estás? Lance!

A lo lejos la miran el grupo de chicas porristas

Katie: miren alla esta la chica hippie! - apunta con su dedo a Ilana

Lucy: oye tu crees que ya ha estado en una fiesta como esta antes?

Katie: me gustaria ver eso jajaja

LIla: oigan parece que llama a Lance

Lucy: no podemos dejar que le arruine la noche a Lance , ademas nunca lo vimos borracho

Katie: ni tampoco a ella ( sonrie malvadamente) vamos chicas , tenemos una mision - las chicas se acercaron a Ilana

Katie: Hola Ilana

Ilana: oh Saludos chicas

Lucy; y que cuentas?

Ilana: oh pues nada... solo aqui ya saben pasandola bien je je - se miran entre ellas- y ustedes?

Lila: bailamos y bebemos algo delicioso

Ilana: oh! y que beben?

Katie: margaritas

Ilana: que es eso? - todas se miran entre si y se empiezan a reir

Lila: espera , enserio no lo sabes?- Ilana niega con la cabeza

Lucy: la margarita en sumamente deliciosa y cuando tomas lo suficiente es lo mejor del mundo cariño y puedes hacer todo lo que siempre quisiste hacer antes pero no te atrevias

Katie: ven debes problarlo! - Ilana dudo un poco

Ilana: buenoooo...esta bien solo un poco para probar

Lila: asi se habla! vamos amiga! - asi empieso esto , se sentaron en el bar del lugar y pidieron al mesero 3 margaritas 5 tequilas en vasitos y 8 mojitos! Ilana probo la margarita y le gusto mucho era dulce frio como un helado esepto que tenia sabor a alcohol pero se tomo otras 3 luego el tequila le parecio un poco fuerte pero al cabo de 4 vasitos se acostumbro y por ultimo el mojito le parecio perfecto! ya se habia tomado bastante y ya estaba bien borracha , pasan una musica muy movida

Ilana: oigan! vamos a bailar!

Chicas: CLAROOO!- se levantan todas y corren a la pista , Ilana se sentia en la nubes nada le importaba solo bailar y gritar a lo loco , de pronto Ilana vio una mesita con un tubo para bailar emocionada corrio hacia el

Katie: a donde vas?

Ilana: solo siganmeeee - se rien las chicas y la siguen , Ilana se sube a la mesita pateando los vasos que habian ahi se saca su saquito y empisa a hacer un baile del caño

Lila: UUUUHH! MUY BIENN!

CHicas: SIIII! ILANAAA! - le aplaudian todos no solo porque se movia perfectamente a causa de su condicion fisica perfecta sino porque tenia un buen cuerpo despues de todo

no tan alejado de ahi

Lance: enserio esto es aburrido! - molesto mientras sus amigos brindaban y gritaban a lo loco

Georg: vamos Lance! uneteee! - Lance mira a otro lado para ignorarlo de pronto ve toda la multitud juntandose y le llama la atencion de pronto escucha

_ILANAAA! MUY BIEENN! SIII!_

Lance: ay no!- se mueve rapido hacia alla , y se queda schokeado al ver a Ilana haciendo movimientos raros y girando en un tubo mientras todos le aplaudian harto agarra del brazo a Ilana y la jala hacia el

Lance: pero que demonios haces? - le sacude un poco a Ilana que con una sonrisa de borracha total le responde

Ilana: Lance! estas aqui! - abaraza a Lance

Lance: Ilana no me vengas con eso! - la separa del abrazo - nos vamos. - dicho esto lleva a Ilana para afuera

Lance: ay dios, sabia que no estaba bien venir aqui ahora estas borracha y sin conciencia - decia mientras tomaba a Ilana de su mano y la llevaba hasta el auto , Lance se disponia a abrir el auto cuando unas manos lo hacen voltearse hacia el otro lado, Ilana sin pensarlo une sus labios con los de Lance , Lance abre los ojos atonito, se separa con fuerza de Ilana

Lance; pero que haces! Ilana! - Ilana se le vuelve a tirar encima para seguir besandolo Lance primero se resistia como podia pero no podia evitarlo Ilana lo volvia loco reacciona al beso tomando a Ilana de la cintura pegandola mas hacia el , el beso se profundisaba mas y mas de pronto unas voces obligan a que Lance y Ilana se separen

Lila: aqui estas Ilana! aun no te vayas! - toma del brazo a Ilana , Lance estaba aun en schok por lo del beso , de repente siente que lo estan llevando de vuelta adentro

Lance: esperen! que hacen ahora?

Gustav: por favor Lance le aposte a Taylor 100 $ a que puedes tomarte del barril por 10 minutos!

Lance: no me metas en esto quieres?- se aleja un poco Gustav lo toma de los hombros y le ruega

Gustav: amigo siempre hago cosas por ti , ahora has algo por mi si?

Lance: por que lo haria?

Gustav: te dare la mitad de lo que gane

Lance: mmmmm me convenciste pero si algo malo pasa te golpera a ti primero

gustav: trato echo! - lleva a Lance donde estaba el barril con la cerveza

taylor: bien y ahora veremos si Lance soporta 10 minutos boca abajo! - empujan a Lance hacia alli

Lance: no dijiste que era boca abajo! -

gustav: tu puedes Lance! - Lance obligado por la mayoria se pone boca abajo suspendido en el aire por sus manos que lo atajaban y le colocan el tubo en la boca

chicos: bebe bebe bebe bebe bebe!1 - Lance empieza a beber primero le parecia incomodo pero la cerveza empesaba a tener efecto en su cuerpo , cada vez Lance sentia que beber la cerveza era mejor

Chicos: 1 , 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! - Lance se deja caer totalmente ebrio

Lance: wuuu! muy bien por mi! - grito aun en el piso , todos empesaron a bailar mas alocadamente. Lance empeso a alocarse , gritaba y se suvbia sobre sus amigos para que lo alcen Ilana no se quedaba atras tambien bailaba y seguia con sus margaritas hasta que quedo tan desconcientisada como Lance ya no les importaba nada solo divertirse . eran las 3 de la mañana Katie gustav Lila y georg salieron en auto para comprar mas cosas y de paso llevaron a Lance y Ilana a su casa , Octus tardaria mas ya que kimmi se quedaba hasta mas tarde.

En el auto...

Lila: que fiesta mas increibleee!

Ilana: siiiiiii! wuhuuu!- Aun estaba muuy ebria

Lance: jajajajajaja lo mismo digo - tambien muy ebrio -.-

Lila: bien fue estupendo que hayan venido chicos! aqui es su casa verdad?- disminuye la velocidad

Ilana: sii! gracias no vemos hip! 1...2...3-se lansa del auto aterrisando en el pasto

Lance: oye! no te lances asi! - tono borracho-uy...- se lansa de la misma forma aterrizando tambien en el pasto

katie: adiooos!- se despide ya estando lejos . Ilana se levanta del pasto tambaleandose Lance tambien se acerca a la puerta y la abre , Ilana entra y se recuesta contra la pared Lance cierra la puerta y mira a Ilana , sonrie. se acerca a ella y la acorrala contra la pared Ilana abre los ojos y le sonrie

Lance: y ahora que hacemos? - Ilana mira picaramente a Lance

Ilana: creo que ambos sabemos lo que queremos - Lance besa a Ilana esta lo toma por el cuello pegandolo mas , Lance empiesa a acariciar la mejilla de Ilana luego baja sus manos hasta su cintura tomandola de ahi, el beso se vuelve mas apasionado Ilana se cuelga de Lance quien la alsa facilmente se despegarse de sus labios ambos bueno Lance que tenia a Ilana pegada a su cintura , la lleva arriba, patea la puerta de su habitacion ( Lance) y deposita a Ilana en su cama , se coloca sobre ella y el beso se vuelve mas y mas apasionado soltaban gemidos de placer , de pronto Ilana le saca la remera a Lance quien la mira sorprendido enseguida Ilana se saca su camisilla y se saca tambien el pantalon y Lance se desprende el pantalon y bueno ya saben que viene luego...

a la mañana siguiente como a las 8 ...

Ilana empieza despertarse de a poco y Lance tambien ambos estaban de espaldas de a poco se dan la vuelta aun somnolientos , abren un poco los ojos y se miren unos segundos

Ilana y Lance: aAAAAHh!

Lance: pero que ? que que? - dice levantandose de golpe y se golpea contra la pared

Ilana: que pasooo! que hago aqui? - mira bajo la sabana ella tenia puesto la parte de abajo de su ropa interior pero la de arriba no

Ilana: AAAHH! por que estoy asi? - se tapa con la sabana, Lance sale de la cama estaba en boxer y cae al piso

Ilana: Lance que paso?

Lance: yo yo yo no lose!

Ilana: pero por que estamos los dos desnudos?

Lance: no lose no lose! trato de recordarlo pero no puedo! - Ilana se queda pensando de pronto se pone roja

Ilana: espera...si estamos desnudos ... en la misma cama eso , eso quiere decir que,.. lo-lo hicimos?- Lance tambien se pone rojo

Lance; yo creo eso..- desvia la mirada , Ilana esconde su rostro

Lance: espera! recuerdas ayer en la fiesta? tomamos mucho y aarg! me es todo borroso es como si fuera que ...

Ilana: que no estabamos concientes!

Lance: es decir que todo esto paso por la culpa de esas tontas bebidas! sabia que no deviamos ir!- Ilana lagrimea

Ilana: ahora lo recuerdo bien todo

Lance: Ilana yo... lo siento

Ilana: pero si no fuiste solo tu , tambien yo no me detuve...

Lance: si pero de pronto me besaste tuve que detenerte tuve que hacer algo y yo tarado te segui y no te cuide...lo,lamento mucho

Ilana: Lance... - se levanta de la cama - no importa ya.. si lo hicimos lo hicimos al menos me alegra que hayas sido tu antes que otro extraño - le sonrie un poco

Lance: que haremos ahora?

Ilana: debemos apresurarnos para borrar toda evidencia de Octus!

Lance: el nunca debe saberlo! si se entera se enojara muchisimo con los dos! pero mas conmigo , aarg! porque no me detuve?

Ilana: Lance?

Lance: eh? s-si?

Ilana: me dijeron que cuando estas ebrio haces cosas que siempre quisiste hacer pero no te atrevias... nosotros ..queriamos hacer todo esto?

Lance: debo irme a arreglar todo Ilana y ve tu a vestirte

Ilana: Lance! contestame - se da la vuelta Lance

Ilana; querias esto?

Lance: nose si de esta forma pero... pero...

Ilana: peeero?

Lance: supongo que una parte de mi si lo queria...- baja la cabeza

Ilana: al menos ya no me siento la unica que piensa asi - Lance levanto la cabeza

Lance: Ilana? tu querias esto?

Ilana: no de esta forma como dijiste ... pero ..si, contigo si - le sonrie , Lance se acerca a ella y la abraza

Lance: perdon Ilana ...

Ilana: deja de disculparte quieres? - se miran a los ojos y de forma automatica se dan un dulce beso

Ilana: eso si lo queria

Lance: yo tambien... bien! ve a vestirte

Ilana: de acuerdo! - antes de salir del cuarto . Lance?

Lance: si?

Ilana: te amo

Lance: yo tambien te amo

FIN , o tal ves no? si quieren lo continuoooo! reviews por favooor!


End file.
